A Questioning
by FashionDiva7
Summary: Danny comes home late one night to find Maddie waiting for him in his room. ONESHOT. Danny's gonna have to answer all her questions!


**Another oneshot! I know, but i was bored.**

A Questioning

Maddie sat in the dark, counting the minutes. Eleven thirty-two. Eleven thirty-three. He still wasn't home.

Anger coursed through her veins, where was he? Why was her son always so late? Didn't he realize that his curfew was a ten?

Finally she heard someone climb in through the window. The teenager limped over to his nightstand and turned on the lamp. He jumped when he saw her there.

"M-mom? What are you doing in my room this late?" He stuttered.

"Danny," Her voice was demanding, "Sit down, we're going to have a talk."

He slowly lowered himself to the bed looking at her suspiciously.

"I have questions, Danny. You have to answer them for me, or else you are going to spend the weekend with me and Vlad cleaning the ghost hunting equipment." She was stern.

Before he could manage a reply she started. "First, are you injured?"

He nodded slowly.

She walked over and pulled the leg of his jean up and gaped. Blood flowed from a wound in his leg and the strangest part was that a sickly green liquid was mixed into it. Maddie knew the substance immediately. I was her profession, she ought to know it.

Ectoplasm. Why was there ectoplasm in her son's wound?

She began to wipe the sticky liquid away and was amazed that Danny didn't even flinch. She began to bandage it wondering who would do this to her son. Was it that bully from school? What was his name again? Derrek? Dash?

Once she had bandaged his leg she continued questioning him. "Danny, where were you?"

He didn't answer.

"Danny, tell me."

He mumbled something almost silently. "What was that?"

"I can't." He muttered a little louder.

"Can't, or wont?"

She heard him sigh and put his head in his hands. "The park."

She looked up surprised. "What? I would have thought you were out with your friends."

"They were there."

Her lips formed an ohh before she had to ask. "What were you doing there?"

He looked up and gave in. "Ghost hunting." He said simply like it was an everyday thing."

"GHOST HUNTING! Since when do you fight ghosts? That's me and your father's job." Then she couldn't help but add. "You know you can tell me anything."

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _Then Danny asked. "Are you sure about that? Can you promise to accept anything? Can you promise not to dissect/destroy me? Can you actually promise to still care?"

Maddie was flabbergasted. How could her son even say those things? Oh my gosh? Was her son doing drugs? No, she told herself, Danny was too good a kid to get stuck in that situation. Slowly she nodded unsure what to expect.

"I'm half-ghost." The voice was a whisper almost undetected. You could have heard a pin drop in the room after that confession. She didn't know what to think.

Her baby boy was a ghost? How was that even possible? He was her son, and she…hunted ghosts. It was strange, kind of ironic, that this could occur to her.

"It's O.K. Danny I accept you." The words left her mouth before she could even register it.

He looked strangely guilty. "What? What is it?"

He stood up. "I'm going to show you, but you won't like it. I don't always look like this. In my…my ghost form, I look completely different. You'll recognize it, but before I do I have to say that everything I have been blamed for was a set-up, I'm good."

She almost jumped when the ring appeared at his waist. It split and one went up, the other down. It changed his t-shirt and jeans into a black and white hazmat with…

"Phantom." She whispered. The insignia was clear and she couldn't believe her eyes.

Sure enough the green eyes and white hair were revealed. She broke down sobbing. Her son was the infamous Danny Phantom.

But strangely…she was ok with it. He was still her son and she still cared. It's amazing what can happen from a simple questioning!

"It's alright Danny." She said and captured him in a hug.

* * *

**Makes you wanna just go awwwwwwww... huh?**


End file.
